


When you are afraid...

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Brothers, Children, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, child!loki, child!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Loki would never admit that he is a coward.Loki and Thor as children.





	When you are afraid...

Loki had never ever been afraid of something his entire life. Okay, he was just seven years old, so talking about the entire life wasn't a pretty long term. Loki opened the door from his room and peeked outside. He looked left and right to check if somebody was around. Father wouldn’t be pleased to see him sneaking around late at night. 

Loki thought about his possibilities. He could go to his parents, but Odin scolded him already last time when he wanted to sleep in his parents' bedroom. Odin cared about his sons, but Loki was really a coward. Last time Thor told him that there was a mysterious creature sneaking around in the corridors, searching for children it could take along. Of course Loki knew that Thor wanted to tease him, but at night, when he had been alone in his bedroom, he felt fear coming up in him. It was stupid, but he couldn't prevent the feelings to come up. When he had told his father why he couldn't sleep, he had laughed and sent him back to his room. He had stayed up the whole night, listening to each and every sound outside. At one point he had finally fallen asleep. 

This time it wasn't Thor's fault. Loki had found this very interesting book in the library and he had read it in one go. "Why did I read a horror story?" He murmured. He had known that he would get afraid, but Thor had already read the book and he seemed so unaffected by it, so Loki had thought that he could read it too. It seemed he was terribly wrong. He sneaked down the corridor, stopping at the last door on the right side. He pressed his ear against the cold door. Loki held his breathe to silence really every noise around him. He could hear someone walking up and down. 

Loki knocked. He stepped backwards and waited. It didn't take long till Thor opened. He looked at Loki, a little irritated. 

"What do you want here?" Thor asked. 

Loki swallowed. Should he tell Thor the truth. "Do you want to play?" No, Loki couldn't be honest. Not with Thor, who didn't seem to be afraid of anything. 

"Now?" Thor pulled one eyebrow up. "It's almost 10pm, Loki, go to bed." 

Loki shrugged. He wanted to act as cool as possible. "I don't want to sleep so early." 

Now Thor laughed. "You don't want to sleep? You are always grumpy when father wants us to join for an event that takes longer than 9pm." 

Yeah, Thor was right. Maybe Loki should tell him his real reasons. "Okay, I can't sleep." 

Thor stepped to the side and pushed the door further open to let Loki inside. Loki walked up to Thor's bed and sat at the border. "You can't sleep?" 

Loki nodded. "I read too long and somehow I am full awake now." 

"Ah, you read too long?" Loki knew this voice. Thor didn't believe him and he teased him a little bit now. Sooner or later Thor would get him to talk about his real reasons. 

"Okay, I read a horror story, and now I can't sleep." 

Thor rolled his eyes. He stepped to his bed and pushed the blanket away. Loki blinked when Thor pointed at the bed. "Be my guest," he just said. 

Loki slipped under the blanket without saying something. He felt embarrassed but terribly happy that he didn't need to sleep alone. Thor lay next to him and shut the light. "Thank you," Loki said into the dark. 

"No problem at all," Thor murmured sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to write some fluff :) 
> 
> Comments, kudos are loved, and thanks for reading to everyone who stumbles over this. 
> 
> I am not a native!


End file.
